


Ties and Jeans

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: Teaching for the Gay and Emotionally Stunted [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: It's literally been ages since I wrote or posted or even thought about SPN. But here we go anyway. Most of this was written over a year ago, but I finished it up and here we are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally been ages since I wrote or posted or even thought about SPN. But here we go anyway. Most of this was written over a year ago, but I finished it up and here we are.

  
  


The school day was going unbearably slow, even during his favorite class periods. So when his lunch break rolled around, Castiel was practically pushing his students out the door telling them that he’s not available for lunch study like he usually is. His struggling students who rely on coming for extra credit aren’t all too pleased. But when they see Miss Masters in their path, they run away fast as possible. 

 

Except she was pulling Mr. Winchester with her. 

 

Castiel felt his heart flutter.

 

“Alright kiddies, I’m tired of playing cupid since my toys are dumber than rocks. Dean likes Cas. Cas likes Dean. Your hearts flutter like goddamned middle schoolers, believe me, I’ve counselled those love sick monsters. Do you guys need a piece of paper so you can write ‘Do you like me, check yes or no?’ because if it’ll get your heads out of your asses, I’m happy to get you some!” Meg said animatedly, her hands fluttering around as she spoke. Her words were rushed and flabbergasted. 

 

Meg stomped right out of the room, slamming the door in her wake.

 

“So this is awkward, if you want me to go--”

 

“I don’t,” Cas said firmly, sitting on the edge of one of the students desks. Dean did the same across from him, resting a foot on the adjacent desk. He always tells his students to stay off the desks, but something about this seemed right. The way Dean’s jeans hiked slightly and how his tie was loose around his neck hanging low down his chest. 

 

“You don’t?” Dean asked, adjusting nervously. He fiddled with the ring on his right hand, not meeting Castiel’s gaze. 

 

“If it isn’t obvious, I rather like when you’re around. Why would I want you to leave?” Castiel said, cocking his head to the side. The slight smile on his face grew as his cheeks grew red. 

 

Dean’s grin grew and it felt like Castiel was staring at the sun but he ignored every instinct in his body that screamed for him to look away. 

 

“I like when you’re around too.” Dean finally replied. He looked up to meet Castiel’s eyes. Castiel could see a story in his eyes, the fear of rejection, the affection, the hope and desperation. He wondered if Dean could see it in his eyes too.

 

“I’m sorry I kissed you while I was drunk,” Dean sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

 

“I’m not.” Castiel replied with a shrug. 

 

Dean snorted, “You deserve better than that. Better than what I can offer.”

 

“Try again then, I always give my students a second chance. No reason why you can’t have one too.” Castiel said with a smile, relaxing back into his seat.

 

Dean cocked his head to the right, appearing to be in disbelief. The steady rise and fall of his chest turned to a sharp intake and Castiel could feel his own chest cease movement. The smile on Dean’s face turned serious as he stood from his relaxed position. 

 

Within a blink, Castiel could feel Dean’s body dangerously close to his. They were as close as they could be without touching. 

 

When he blinked again, hands were on his neck and in his hair and he could feel Dean’s hot breath against his face.

 

Another blink and Dean’s mouth was on his. Castiel’s fingers were in the belt loops of Dean’s jeans, holding on for dear life. 

 

Then he opened his eyes and it was all over. They were pulling away, breathing fast and deeply.

 

“I want to do this right.” Dean said seriously, only inches from his own face. 

 

Castiel smiled, looking down at the space between them, or more the lack of. “That sounds perfect to me.”

 

“I promise I won’t do drunken karaoke.” Dean swore with a chuckle.

 

“That may just be a deal breaker right there Mr. Winchester.” Castiel said seriously, but the smile on his face gave him away.

  
The grin on Dean’s face was still blinding, but Castiel couldn’t help but think that the blindness could be worth it.


End file.
